Gas mixers are commonly used to mix gaseous fuel with air for firing a gaseous fuel internal combustion engine. Particularly, gas mixers are used for mixing gaseous fuel and air having a desired fuel to air ratio, such that the gaseous fuel internal combustion engine is operated in a desired operating range.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,977 A discloses a flow proportioning mixer for gaseous fuel and air. The mixer comprises a gas chamber adapted to discharge gaseous fuel into a mixing channel, and an air chamber adapted to direct air into the mixing channel to mix with the fuel. The mixer further comprises a plunger reciprocally mounted in the mixing channel and operated by any means from the outside of the mixer.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,005,603 B2 discloses a fuel control system for gas engines, wherein a gaseous carburetor includes a fuel metering assembly, a venturi mixer assembly, a throttle assembly, and an electronic control unit. The venturi mixer assembly comprises a venturi body, a hub concentrically located within the venturi body, and a series of hollow spray bars extending radially from the hub to the venturi body, wherein the venturi mixer assembly is made rigid.
An air fuel mixing device for producer gas is known from, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,851 A. The mixing device is provided to generate a suitable air/fuel mixture for operating an internal combustion engine. The mixing device comprises stepped venturi inlets and means for adjusting the air flow without disturbing the standard throttle on the carburetor. A tapered needle valve is axially displaceable by a threaded shaft and a knob disposed outside of the mixing device.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior systems.